After The War
by Black5Belt
Summary: This is kind of like my version of Zuko/Mai's ending for Sozin's Comet -if you've watched it yet-. *Maiko* R&R! :D


After the last episode, I just had to write a Maiko story! And because you don't see a lot out there...:D  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, or its characters...

Note; Story is in Zuko's POV, and I think there are a few spoilers for Boiling Rock (part 2).

* * *

After The War

Finally! The war was finally over. Aang had defeated my father not so long ago. In fact, I'm pretty sure it was only like two hours ago...Of course, I wasn't there due to a pretty intense battle with my sister- Azula. Yup, it was pretty brutal...but worth it. Because now she won't be crowned the firelord. Better yet, it'll be me. But I don't mean to brag or anything...

Speaking of that ceremony, it starts in less than an hour. 45 minutes to be exact- and I'm still not ready. My appearance is what it was when I was still in battle; Slightly ripped clothing, disheveled hair, and a scar on my chest to remind me of her. So I'm pretty sure I am no where near presentable right now. But that doesn't matter. Because I'm doing something more important at this time.

Back at Boiling Rock, the freaky, uptight prison, we (as in Sokka, his girlfriend, his father, the warden, and that guy...) were escaping with a new plan Sokka and his dad had thought out. Until Azula and Ty Lee showed up...that was when it started going down-hill. To make the long story short, the guards were then ordered to cut the ropes to have us fall to our deaths.

But! Mai, apparently not so angry anymore, had defeated them all. Only to save us. Of course, she and Ty Lee were then imprisoned. And that's what I'm looking for right now. Well...I'm specifically looking for Mai, but if I find Ty Lee, that'll be good too.

So far, I've checked the first floor. Nope. Second. No. Third. Still nothing. And fourth. No. But this can't be happening. She can't be gone! Just for knocking out a couple dozen soldiers/guards and betraying the fire nation's princess...oh. Put it that way and it makes more sense. But no. Azula would have to be way beyond wicked and cruel to do such a thing.

Then again, she nearly killed everybody. Still- they _were_ friends. That's gotta count for something! Then something hit me. No- not litterally, but an idea. The basement. Where only killers are imprisoned. It didn't make sense, but it's worth a shot. So now I'm on my way, running to go find her, when I run into Sokka. Oh brother...

"Hey Zuko, what's up?" he starts. You've gotta be kidding me. I'm kinda in a hurry here! But I can't be rude.

"What?" I ask with no emotion at all. He froze for a while just staring at me like I was some ghost out to haunt him.

"...I forgot." he gave up. I slapped my forehead impatiently. "But, you do seem kinda hurrying. Where are you heading?" Ugh. If I tell, he's probably gonna keep me here in another pointless conversation- Sokka style. But there's really no way out of this. Quickly, I explain everything, only to see him looking dumbfounded.

"Huh?" was his only reply. sighing, I try to explain it a little less...complicated.

"I'm. Looking. For. Mai." Damn it, this is taking longer than I thought. Fortunately, he understood it this time.

"Oh, well good luck with that," just when I thought he was gonna let me go. "And!"

"Yes?"

"...I forgot...again." I simply walk away from this. "See ya!" With this, I'm on my way again. The stress is back. I mean, the worse that could happen is she's not there. Then I walk in some room and I find her lifeless body on the floor. No! Shake that image out of my head! Then I run into someone else. Wow. There better be a good reason I keep encountering random people.

"Hi Zuko!" a cheery voice greeted me. I look up to see this time it's Ty Lee. Wait, Ty Lee? I thought...nevermind.

"Where's Mai?" I blurt out unaware.

"Aw, you're no fun...I was gonna say something." she crossed her arms. Typical Ty Lee. "She's...somewhere..."

"Ty Lee!" someone from the group outside screamed her name. She turned around to see Suki- leader of the Kyoshi Warriors, and Sokka's girlfriend. She gestured for her to go over there.

"Bye!" she ran off. Great. My only chance of finding Mai- off to her new friends. Continuing, I eventually get to the basement, open the door, and start looking around. I look to my right- then left- everywhere. Nothing. I fall to my knees feeling my eyes water up. Wait, I'm gonna cry. What the heck? Last time I cried was for my uncle. And before that- for my mother. Only the people I love.

Love...

That word was now stuck in my head. Do I love Mai? I always knew I liked her. But...love? That'll give me something to think about. Suddenly, I hear a voice behind me.

"So, who are you looking for?" that voice- it sounded like...could it be? I turn around to see her. Standing in the doorway. As shocked as I am, I was surprised I could even move. Let alone talk.

"Mai," I run up to her and do something...well...un-Zuko-like. I hug her. With meaning, though. Shocked at first, she loosens up and wraps her arms around me too. I don't think I could get any happier than this. Eventually, I pulled away- but my hands were still around her hips. "What happened?" I notice her wrist was in a bandage.

"Nothing too bad," she smiles. Then, I bring up the subject again.

"Back at Boiling Rock," she seemed a little interested. "Why'd you do it?" I could tell I sounded as well as looked serious.

"You know, you're a real jerk." she rested her hands on her hips. "But I still love you." her arms found their way around my neck as she pulled me in for a kiss. I could feel her smile against my mouth- evidently happy that we've seen eachother again.

"Wow...a basement of a jail." We hear another voice to interrupt us. "You're really good at this romantic stuff, Zuko." It was Aang. Oh well. At least it wasn't someone like Azula.

"Ummm..." she turned red taking her hands back to her side.

"the ceremony starts in 30 minutes. And you still have to get ready." he was clearly talking to me. "But don't worry. After that, you two can continue making out once more...publicly though this time."

"Oh yeah..." I say as we all get out of there.

* * *

Um...that was long...but this is the first time I've written something for Avatar. I mostly write for other categories (if you see my profile). But if I have the chance, I will write more for Avatar.

And I would appreciate REVIEWS!! :D

-Black5Belt


End file.
